2010s
The 2010s '''are significant years in the DC Extended Universe. 2013 December *NASA satellites pick up a Alien signal originating from Ellesmere Island, Canada. *Clark Kent saves a group of oil rig workers aboard a flaming rig. *Lois Lane reports on the Alien signal before following Clark Kent to the origin of the signal which is an alien ship. He saves her after being attacked by the ships defences. *Clark Kent comes face to face with a projection of his father Jor-El learning his true name of Kal-El and his origin. *General Zod's ship Black Zero picks up the distress signal activated when Kal-El activates the ship and heads to Earth. *Lois Lane tracks Clark Kent to Smallville wanting to expose him to world but later decides against it. *General Zod arrives in Earth's orbit and sends a transmission across the Earth wanting Kal-El handed over to him. *Lois Lane is arrested by the FBI before Kal-El hands himself over to the US Military in exchange for her release. *Kal-El and Lois Lane are taken aboard a Black Zero Dropship by Faora-Ul and presented to General Zod. *Kal-El and Lois have their minds probed before Zod and his forces head to Earth in search of the Growth Codex. *Kal-El and Lois escape after inserting the Command Key into Black Zero. *Battle of Smallville: After attacking Martha Kent, Kal-El battles General Zod, Faora and Nam-Ek with intervention from the US Military before the hostile aliens retreat to their ship as Kal-El gains the trust of the Military. * Kal-El becomes known as Superman. *Jax-Ur discovers the Codex is hidden within Kal-El's cells so Zod releases the World Engine upon Earth and begin to terraform the planet. *Kal-El, now nicknamed Superman hands his ship to the military to use against Zod's to create a portal to the Phantom Zone whilst he goes to destroy the World Engine. *General Zod retrieves the Scout Ship containing a Genesis Chamber and heads to Metropolis. *Battle of Metropolis: US Military attack Zod's ship before a C-17 carrying Kal-El's ship is crashed into Black Zero sucking everything within distance into the Phantom Zone. General Zod amongst the wreckage of the Metropolis battles Superman who after a lengthy battle snaps Zod's neck. *Clark Kent gets a job working at the Daily Planet with Lois Lane. *'''December 2: "Rick and Morty" begins airing on television. 2014 * Joker kills Monster * Batman captures Harley Quinn 2015 November *Lex Luthor intercepts all of Wallace Keefe's Victim Funding mail and sends them back to Bruce Wayne posing as Keefe. *Jimmy Olsen is killed by General Amajagh. *Anatoli Knyazev and his mercenaries kill Amajagh's men and make it look like Superman. *Lex Luthor pays Kahina Ziri to lie and accuse Superman of murdering Amajagh's men in the United States Capitol in front of Senator June Finch. *Senator Barrows makes a deal with Lex Luthor for access to Scout Ship 0344 & General Zod's corpse. *Batman stops Cesar Santos a Human Trafficker and brands him. *Lex Luthor sends Clark Kent propaganda in the mail regarding the brutality of Batman. *'Bombing of the United States Capitol': Lex Luthor orchestrates a bombing at the hearing of Superman, hidden in Wallace Keefe's Wheelchair. *Superman goes into exile. *Lex Luthor places Zod's body into the Genesis Chamber and begins to create Doomsday. *Martha Kent is kidnapped by Anatoli Knyazev. *Batman steals Kryptonite from LexCorp Industries and begins creating weapons to use against Superman. *'Duel of Gotham City': Lex Luthor blackmails Superman into fighting Batman to save Martha Kent. *Batman saves Martha Kent from Knyazev who accidentally kills himself by flamethrower. *'Battle Against Doomsday': Superman, Batman & Wonder Woman battle Doomsday in Metropolis, Stryker's Island & Gotham. *'The Death of Superman': The world mourns Superman's death, with a funeral held in Heroes Park. A funeral for Clark Kent is held in Smallville. *Lex Luthor is arrested and Batman has him arranged to be transferred to Arkham Asylum. 2016 August * Dzamor takes over June Moone and releases her brother Incubus and finds him a host * Dzamor and Incubus begin a process to take over the world in Midway City * Amanda Waller recruits Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Diablo, Boomerang & Slipknot into Task Force X led by Richard Flag, Jr. * Battle of Midway City * Joker breaks Harley Quinn out of prison * Bruce Wayne meets with Amanda Waller for information on Metahumans 2017 *Steppenwolf arrives on Earth to retrieve 3 Mother Boxes left on Earth centuries ago. *The members of the Justice League use the Mother Box in their possession to successfully resurrect Superman. *The Justice League successfully fights and defeats Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons. *Superman and Flash race each other to the Pacific. *Lex Luthor escapes Arkham Asylum and seeks to create a league of his own with the aid of Deathstroke.